Traición
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: -Onetshot- Kazemaru se entera de la pero forma que endou a estado jugando con el,que pasara entre ambos,pasen y lean.


_**hola, les traigo este**_ ** _onetshot a la fans de esta pareja  
y del kimidori,aunque se centra mas en kazemaru asi  
que espero sea del agrado la historia, sin más..._**

* * *

 _ **Traición**_

 _Kazemaru x Endou_

 ** _ººººº_**

siempre creí teníamos algo especial, siempre era feliz al estar junto a él, su pasión y determinación como sonrisa me gustaron, siempre estábamos juntos hasta que un buen día el me sorprendió confesándose a mí, yo le acepte aunque era algo nuevo y me sorprendió, pero creo también me gustaba ya que si no, ¿porque me gustaba estar con él?, siempre nos mostrábamos mutuamente afecto, íbamos juntos a cualquier lado, pero después de un tiempo casi 3 años después de la secundaria solo yo demostraba mi amor y él siempre se notaba muy distraído ,creí era porque se preocupaba por sus técnicas y que por ello escapaba para entrenar arduamente para mejorar, pero había algo extraño, cuando lo tomaba de la mano el me soltaba o alejaba la mano para irse con algún pretexto cuando podíamos estar a solas, incluso Midorikawa y Sakuma con quienes luego estaba en mis tiempos libres se daban cuenta de esa actitud,

 **-kazemaru, ¿tú y endou están peleados?-** _comentaba Sakuma tras ver como endou se iba cuando lo había tomado del brazo, él se acercaba tras ver lo ocurrido-_

 **-no, pero que dices sakuma-** _volteó a verle teniendo un tono de voz alto, al creer por ellos él se había ido, ¿pero no había razón en ello?-_

 **-así parece, me recuerda a cuando kidou se molestó una ocasión conmigo y se daba la vuelta sin siquiera escucharme-**

 **-tranquilo, no es nada** \- _intentaba forzar una sonrisa-_

- **¿nada?-** _después Midorikawa quien había llegado con Sakuma habló de tal forma que me desespere y desquite con ambos-_

 **-¡sí!, nada, tú y sakuma no se metan-**

Incluso creo yo sabía eso, algo estaba mal, pero quizás no quería darme cuenta, me disculpe por gritar y seguimos nuestra conversación cambiando de tema e irnos justos de ese parque. Pero un buen día cuando iba a reunirme con Midorikawa para ir al cine juntos y aunque endou me había dicho este día lo tendría ocupado para estudiar le invite a él además era domingo y seguro Midorikawa tendría tiempo, pero al llegar al cine donde Midorikawa me esperaba , no termine de llegar donde el, aunque me vio y me saludo, justo a unos pasos más a atrás de él estaba endou, pero no iba solo sino iba con natsumi tomados de la mano saliendo del cine en una actitud que parecían tener una cita y él sonreía ampliamente para ella, midorikawa noto mi expresión supongo ya que miro hacia atrás y vio a endou, pero endou se dio cuenta de mi presencia aun así yo salí corriendo y él no me siguió, poco después de correr llegue a un parque, no sabía ni cuánto había corrido, aún así poco después el único al llegar fue Midorikawa,

 **-¿kazemaru?-**

 **-¿porque, creí que teníamos algo** _ **?-**_ _me preguntaba a mí mismo mientras apretaba los puños, estaba molesto claro-_

 **-…-**

 **-habías dicho que me amabas y te acepte, incluso te demostré siempre te correspondía, porque ahora estas con ella, ¿es que acaso…dejaste de quererme?-** _sentía mi voz se rompía, quería llorar, pero me mantenía firme-_

 **-…-**

 **-¿Midorikawa, acaso me traicionarás igual?,** _-me gire a ver a mi mejor amigo tomándolo de los hombros, quería respuestas y las quería ya-_ **yo realmente le quiero, dime que lo que vi no es cierto, él no estaba junto a natsumi muy feliz además de que se dio cuenta ¿no?, no está para aclararme lo que vi-**

 **-yo….hace unos días cuando iba a casa de Hiroto...pase cercas de una tienda de regalos y al entrar vi a endou junto a Natsumi comprándose…-**

 **-se claro-**

 **-ambos compraron joyería de pareja, creí era mi imaginación además estaba ocupado y ninguno me vio, pero después de ese día junto a sakuma realmente creí él te ocultaba algo-**

 **-mientes-** _lo solté empujándolo un poco y verle a la cara y gritar-_

 **-¿qué?-** _el me miro confuso y escucho-_

 **-¡ jamás te agrado endou, le odiaste porque te gano cuando eras Reizze, porque Hiroto siempre estaba junto a él dejándote de lado, y por qué tiene mejor actitud que tú y es mejor persona le envidias porque es mejor que tú en todo, jamás te a agradado, pero lo peor es que me mientes, te odio!-**

 **-¡kazemaru!-** _el intento tranquilizarme, pero seguí desquitándome en el-_

 **-no quiero verte, te odios midorikawa-**

Salí corriendo al escuchar eso, si bien midorikawa no le agradaba endo, pero jamás me había mentido era un gran amigo, pero no estaba siendo claro dentro de mi había una gran confusión, mientras corría coche con alguien cayendo al suelo, no resistí mas y comencé a llorar, me sentía avergonzado, destrozando, engañado y traicionado, aun así la persona frete a mí era quine menos esperaba ver, ¿quizás?

 **-estas bien kazemaru-**

 **-¿h-Hiroto?-**

 **-responde, ¿porque estas llorando?-** el me ofreció la mano para ayudarme a levantar-

 **-…yo…mido…lo siento-**

Estaba llorando incontroladamente, frente a mi estaba el amor de midorikawa, cuando no hace mucho le dige le odiaba y de alguna forma hable mal de hiroto,

Hiroto ayudo a ponerme de pie y me abalance sobre él y comencé a llorar, no supe cuándo ni cómo al estar llorando, pero creo camine junto a él y en algún momento estaba en la casa de Midorikawa, en la sala, pero solo estaba siendo acompañado por Hiroto,

 **-¿estás bien, kazemaru?-** _el dejo un vaso de agua frete a mí y se colocó del otro lado a mi-_

 **-lamento haber chocado, no creí encontrarte-** _estaba ya controlándome para no llorar y relajarme un poco-_

 **-bueno no importa, ¿dime que tienes?-** _el me tomo del hombro pero solo baje la mirada no quería de nuevo llorar-_

 **-no es nada-**

 **-si es por midorikawa, perdónale admito es testarudo pero el realmente te aprecia y mucho pero ya hable con el-**

 **-no, yo soy el que debería disculparme, pero….-**

 **-todo bien-**

Me arme de valor si bien Hiroto no era el mejor amigo de endou pero si se llevaba un poco y en algunas ocasiones se veía lose porque endou siempre se iba a buscarlo, eso lo sabía bien, así que le digue lo ocurrido desde que vi a endou hasta midorikawa, así como la actitud reciente de endou, pero…el no parecía sorprendido simplemente desvió la mirada, estaba sentado junto a mi así que vi como apretaba las manos en su pantalón tras soltarme del hombro e hizo una mucha tras una pausa el hablo,

 **-Midorikawa me contó una vez vio a endou junto a esa chica Natsumi, pero le dije no se metiera, claro que dijo** _"qué clase de amigo seria sino voy y le dijo a kazemaru",_ **pero admitamos midorikawa no le tiene confianza y le dije que no se metiera además estaba** **seguro no le creerías así que pese a sus insultos y su molestia conmigo lo dejo pasar, pero en una ocasión cuando ambos íbamos a casa de Hitomiko fui yo quien ….vi a endo, él no me vio por qué íbamos por arriba de un puente peatonal y lo vi junto a ella tomado de la mano, creí no era nada hasta que bueno, se besaron, aun así midorikawa no lo vio y decidí callarme al final era algo donde ni midorikawa o yo no deberíamos meternos, pero creo él está jugando con ambos-**

 **-no te creo** _ **-**_ _le respondí en una voz clara tras el terminara de hablar_ -

 **-¿kazemaru?-**

 **-endou no es así, -** _comencé a gritarle tras decir que vio a endou besar a natsu_ mi- **¡endou no es así entendiste! , seguro también te desagrada y midorikawa termino por hacerte creer eso, el me ama, seguro es un error-**

 **-si es así entonces por qué ha estado saliendo con esa chica a tus espaldas, no te es raro este escapando de ti, este nerviosos y ya no pase tiempo contigo-**

 **-eso es porque se va con goenji, kidou o contigo a jugar-**

 **-¿conmigo?, yo hace años que no me veo con endou, desde que lo vi después de su graduación en Raimon jamás lo he vuelto a ver, temo decirte esto pero él te engaña y lo peor es que no quieres darte cuenta y si alguien te dice algo te molesta, lo siento pero si no puedes darte cuenta no hay nada que podamos hacer nosotros, bien podría ir yo y reclamarle a endou en tu lujar peor no gano nada esto es entre ustedes-**

Hiroto se levantó e iba a salir pero lo detuve, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, es verdad esto es solo entre él y yo, ni Midorikawa o Hiroto nadie tiene que meterse, así que debería dejarme de esto e ir a hablar directamente con endo cierto, antes de perder a dos de mis mejores amigos,

 **-lo siento, lamento mi actitud, se solo quieres ayudarme, gracias,…pero podrías hacerme un favor-**

 **-¿qué quieres?-**

Sin soltarle del brazo el me escucho aceptando lo que le dige, salimos juntos de casa de Midorikawa, en el camino me entere midorikawa dejo a Hiroto dejarme a su casa y estaba dispuesto a echar pleito pero mejor tras discutir con Hiroto se encerró en su habitación, él dijo después haría algo con midorikawa por ahora me acompañara a mí, Hiroto me cambio el tema conversando con tal de animarme pero antes de llegar a donde íbamos fuimos interrumpidos,

 **-¡kazemaru!-**

Ambos nos giramos y vimos a endou, él se acercó y comenzó a hablar,

 **-te estado buscando, ¿dónde te has metido?** , - _mirando a Hiroto y pasar la vista a mí_ \- **¿acaso estas saliendo con Hiroto?-**

 **-endou, sabes lo he estado pensando, pero….ya no quiero nada contigo, prefiero salir con alguien como Hiroto-** _era mentira, sí pero le había pedido antes a Hiroto no negarlo, quería tener valor aunque fuera en una mentira-_

 **-¿qué cosa?-**

 **-él es mejor a ti en muchos sentidos, así que quiero terminar lo nuestro-**

 **-qué cosa, no es justo tu y yo estamos justos, acaso no recuerdas que me prometiste siempre estaríamos juntos-**

 **-pero parece eso es algo que tú has olvidado-**

 **-bien, entonces terminemos, quédate con Hiroto, además yo he comenzado a salir con natsumi solo que no sabía cómo terminar lo nuestro, pero me has hecho el trabajo fácil-**

 **-lo mismo dijo-** _me dolía su reacción tan tranquila-_

 **-pero estoy seguro ustedes dos no están juntos, pero en fin no importa, lo nuestro se termina-**

 **-¿qué no?-**

sin pensarlo me abalance sobre Hiroto y sin importarme nada lo bese , note claramente Hiroto le sorprendía aun así el miro después a endou y correspondió mi beso, eso dejando claro a endou teníamos algo y salió de ese lujar sin olvidar decir que lo nuestro había terminado, nos separamos y después iba a ponerme a llorar, así de fácil había sido, tan poco significaba, Hiroto me abrazo cruzando su brazo por detrás de mis espalda y después me pegue a él y comencé a llorar, el me llevo con él a un lujar para conversar así que nos metimos a un restaurante familiar y ordenamos un par de sodas mientras esperábamos una orden de dos hamburguesas y papas,

 **-lamento haberte besado-**

 **-no importa entiendo tu razón, pero si otra persona te hubiera visto seguro te golpeaba-** _sorbiendo tu soda-_

 **-¿acaso sales con alguien?-**

 **-sí, desde hace un año-**

 **-perdón entonces por eso y pedirte ayuda-**

-no importa, iré por nuestra orden, te veo en un momento-

Hiroto se levantó y dejo su celular , pero poco después sonó, no quería curiosear, pero la pantalla se encendió y vi era aún mensaje emergente así que al ver el nombre de Midorikawa lo tome, en él decía estaba preocupado por mí y quería lo llamara, vaya yo insultándolo y usando a su amor platónico ...hablando de eso, ¿el sabrá Hiroto sale con alguien ya?, pobre midorikawa ambos sufrimos de amor ahora, deje el celular y después Hiroto regreso y comimos para después ir junto a el a casa de midorikawa,

 **-supongo debo dejarte-**

 **-¿que, no entraras?-**

 **-supongo será mejor estés con él, es más seguro puedes quedarte con él, nos vemos-**

Hiroto se fue tras dejarme frete a la casa de midorikawa, y poco después llame al timbre y él se apareció,

-kazemaru-

 **-lamento todo lo esté día, yo** _ **…-**_ _estaba dispuesto a disculparme pero él me interrumpió-_

 **-vaya nuestro día en el cine se arruino, realmente quería ver esa película, ni modo iremos después, qué tal si hacemos una noche de cine en mi casa-**

 **-pero yo…-**

 **-no hablemos de cosas innecesarias, Hiroto me hablo de lo ocurrido, vamos como tu amigo te hare olvidar ese-** _el me adentro a su casa y tras cerrar la puerta me empujo a la sala-_

 **-gracias midorikawa-**

 **-un buen amigo no deja a su amigo, aunque besara a u novio bajo circunstancias extrañas-**

 **-¿qué cosa?-**

 **-no lo sabias, Hiroto y yo tenemos un rato en salir y me conto del beso, descuida, realmente me molesto pero él me prometió me compraría algo mañana para olvidar eso, vamos compre todo para esta noche, además de que le pedí a Hiroto de ayudarte mientras preparaba todo y después vinieras-**

 **-gracias midorikawa-**

Realmente me duele lo de endou, pero me alegra tener un miago como midorikawa, estoy seguro lo olvidare y conocerte a alguien mas a futuro, aunque me hubiera gustado lo nuestro terminara en mejores términos, pero no importa, jama olvidare su traición y recordare no todo es como brilla.

* * *

 **espero fuera del agrado este onetshot de  
estos dos, matane,  
no olviden los comentarios para saber que les pareció.**


End file.
